


You were the Place of Terror/It is where my Happiness went Wrong

by GetRektSisterGertrude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Wolf, Break Up, Confusion, Denial, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Hate to Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, Love/Hate, Monologue, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Puzzles, Rabbits, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetRektSisterGertrude/pseuds/GetRektSisterGertrude
Summary: A snowfieldThe footprints of a rabbit and a wolfAs they ranThey were piercedBy the icy wind





	You were the Place of Terror/It is where my Happiness went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this mishmash sad poetry/monolgue storytelling was inspired by the song I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics. The title is a word puzzle where you have to form two sentences that will be clear after reading the poem, it's a message from the mc. In order to get it right, all you have to do is switch up a few words and put it together so it makes sense as a part of the poem.

**You were the Place of Terror/It is where my Happiness went Wrong**

 

“Hey, close your eyes. Listen to the birds, the sound of the wind, brushing against the leaves. The river, splashing. Listen to the sound of your heart and you may find the answer you are looking for.”

 

Slowly, I feel:

 

_Icy fingertips_

_Sweaty palms of his hand_

_On my forehead_

 

The scent of flowers:

 

_Sweet_

_Gentle_

_Fresh_

 

I hated summer:

 

_It's_

_Hot_

_Sweaty and_

_Everywhere are_

_Stinky_

_Humans_

 

“Can you feel it? Being alive? The tingling sensation of moving grass underneath you, the warm air that surrounds you and the way the wind plays with your hair? I can feel it. It's like a hug, a loving embrace from someone you love. I wish... summer would last forever.”

 

I loved:

 

_His voice_

_His soft lips_

_His warmth_

_Everything_

_From head_

_To toe_

 

“Everything seems more calm on a day like this. It's like no one has anything to worry about. In the morning, it's cool and fresh. Watching the sun rise makes me believe that eventually everything will be okay. And as the time passes, I can see the deep blue sky swallowing all my sorrows, while leaving nothing behind for me to worry about. At the end of the day, everything's painted in warm colors. The sky turns into a field of roses and sunflowers, flooding the world in melancholic tears and cries. It's raging, yet relaxing. It's passionate underneath the stormy ocean of sadness.”

 

He says:

 

_Life is a storybook_

_We are the writers_

_Beauty is_

_A part of every,_

_Even so ugly_

_Heart_

 

He liked:

 

_Sad poetry_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_His core was_

_Filled with_

_Jewelery_

 

And as I said to him:

 

Time never waits

From summer

Till Winter

Suddenly,

everything changes

Warm to cold

Gold to silver

 

Don't you hate it?

The changes?

Nothing good ever happens

When you change

 

It's like

Cocoa and Papaya

Ice cream and tuna

Those kind of changes

 

When everything collided,

You were always right there

In the middle

Like the core

Of every being,

Every life form

 

I hated it

The way you:

 

_Selfishly_

_Irresponsibly_

_Stupidly_

_Insensitively_

 

**Killed yourself.**

 

Your actions disgust me

The way you would smile

While you die

 

“Don't pretend to be numb

When your eyes are full of pain,” as you said that to me

 

I screamed at the you you used to be:

 

Why are you avoiding your responsibilities

And try to be brave

When everything you do

Is breaking the things

You try to protect?

Are they worth nothing but to be

Corrected by your mistakes?

 

“Words are freedom for beings like me. The expression of my emotions, if for once, I would not be able to do so in the future, it means somewhere inside this body, I have died. Until then, I beg of you, please... get rid of this unsightly shell of mine.”

 

So you said as I gently kissed your scars:

 

_Down the forehead_

_To your neck_

_From your shoulders_

_To your chest_

 

I thought they were beautiful

But you hated them.

 

Again, you were nothing but:

 

_Egoistically_

_Moodily_

_Destructively_

_Slowly_

 

**Killing me.**

 

“Tell me the story about the rabbit and the wolf. The way they met, it reminds me of us. As I ran away, you followed me. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you back then.”

 

It was the beginning of the end:

 

_A snowfield_

_The footprints of a rabbit and a wolf_

_As they ran_

_They were pierced_

_By the icy wind_

 

The rabbit was scared to be eaten.

The wolf was scared to be alone.

Both their fears lead them astray

From the path they should have taken

 

_In the end_

_I wonder_

_What happened?_

 

“Maybe the rabbit got eaten by the wolf. However much we struggle, we always end up doing what we hate the most. Something forbidden, something we want to be kept away from... but we can't.”

 

Reassuring words from the wolf made the rabbit believe that it was save.

A rabbit trusting a wolf, a natural enemy, that had captured it once but now twice.

 

“I can keep you warm. Fresh meat makes me sick. Please, I left my pack behind.”

 

Could I have trusted you, just once?

I really wanted to

But life taught me otherwise

I know it best but I...

 

_But I..._

_But..._

 

I wanted to give you a chance to proof yourself.

Was that really it?

You said it yourself, didn't you?

 

“We always end up doing what we hate most.”

 

_Well, but_

_Who was the wolf again?_

 

Take a punch and you feel awakened

Write that feeling down

You know, don't you?

How to make me go crazy from just being with you?

Take this pen, here.

Sit down on the floor, feel it.

The cold sensations, see?

Blood is dripping out of your nose, oh dear.

I'm sorry but

It's all your fault anyway.

Here, see? Everything's all right.

You don't have to feel the pain nor the pressure anymore.

I'm here for you, don't you see?

Hold my hand, hold it tight.

I love you, you know that?

Now, write down how you feel right now.

At this exact moment, how do you feel inside?

Hmm? What's that?

 

“Cold?”

“Empty?”

“Scared?”

 

Why? I'm holding you tight, you should feel warm.

Here, come closer. Like that, lay your head on my shoulder.

Forget about the pen, the paper, everything.

Give me your hand, put it here, on my chest.

Do you feel it? My heart?

It beats only for you.

Why can't you feel it?

Is it not enough?

Am I not enough?

Why are you trying to run away?

I don't understand, just tell me!

Tell me, what do you want?

Tell me! Clearly!

I hate you!

Go away!

Or else...

 

_We were both led astray._

 


End file.
